


Hand In Unlovable Hand

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crest Trauma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: The marriage, you think, is much worse for him than it is for you.Long ago you realized that as the bearer of a crest, and being the eldest son in your family, that your future was no longer your own, but your family.Ingram must have thought that by not having a crest he was maybe exempt...or he thought he could get away from this fate.It made you feel bad.As if you were doing something reprehensible in marrying him, but really this was the best thing for you both.(Request: I read some of your recent FE fics, any chance we could get a yandere Ingram)
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Reader, Reader/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Hand In Unlovable Hand

The marriage to Ingram had never been about love. 

It was one of the things you grew to expect when being part of a Noble family. 

Neither of you had wanted to be wed to the other, and yet at the end of the day that’s exactly what happened. 

The wedding had been rushed, with a war on the way of course, incredibly smaller than what either your, or his family would have wanted, but still it was a celebration. 

All your fellow Golden Deer had come to celebrate the union too, although you think that was more because like you, they realized that this wedding was their last time to relax and enjoy themselves before the reality of life, adulthood, noble politics, and war took final control over their lives. 

You still remember finding Ingram off to the side by himself, cheeks flushed as he nursed an alcoholic drink. 

  
It was cute, and while you assumed he must have more drinks than the one he was working on finishing now, there was something charming to think of a man as well toned and hard working as Ingram getting drunk on a single alcoholic beverage. 

“Hey stranger.” 

  
You smile weakly at the drunk man. 

The marriage, you think, is much worse for him than it is for you. 

Long ago you realized that as the bearer of a crest, and being the eldest son in your family, that your future was no longer your own, but your family.

Ingram must have thought that by not having a crest he was maybe exempt...or he thought he could get away from this fate. 

It made you feel bad. 

As if you were doing something reprehensible in marrying him, but really this was the best thing for you both. 

Even as he’d damned you, and his parents, every chance he’d gotten during the wedding planning. 

Of course he never spoke about his misgivings in the presence of them, or your own parents. 

No you figured he was too afraid. 

You still remember when he had first arrived at Garegg Mach, underweight and covered in bruises. 

You didn’t blame him for being afraid of them, you can’t even begin to imagine what his life had been like up until that point. 

But he beams at you in the moment, and although you realize it’s just the alcohol you think you feel your heart skip a beat. 

This smile burns itself into your memory as one of the few times you’d ever seen him smile outside of training or the battlefield, and as the first time  _ you  _ had ever caused him to smile. 

“You know,” He starts only cutting himself off to finish his drink. “I’m really grateful for you.” 

It stuns you. So much so you struggle to speak for a moment as you try to find the words to question him. 

Thankfully he doesn’t care much for your response, as he speaks without waiting for you. 

“My family would have carted me off to whoever the highest bidder would have been.” He admits, voice going quiet for a moment. 

“But at least it’s you! At least I’m still in Fodlan...at least you’re a man!” That last bit makes him laugh and once again you’re astounded at how happy he seems in this moment. 

“It...could have been a lot worse.” 

That is…

“Yeah.”   
  
You agree. 

At least you knew Ingram. 

At least he was your classmate, your friend, and not a stranger. 

“Listen,” 

He becomes much more serious again, his smile dropping and expression replacing with something much more serious, something much more determined. 

It’s the Ingram you’re used to. 

The Ingram who could wipe the floor with you on the training grounds. 

“I don’t...I don’t know what you’re expecting of me, but,” He hesitates, unsure if he should say what he’s going to, but then he does and his golden eyes are  _ shining _ with pride. 

“I’m brilliant! I am. You know it. Claude knows it- He says it all the time.” He’s speaking hurriedly, quickly, with his hands. 

“Please let me fight.” 

Somehow the request is both surprising and not at all so. 

“If Edelgard is really going to wage war on all of Fodlan then...the Alliance needs me, Claude needs me!” 

It’s the most passionate you’ve ever seen Ingram and...you aren’t able to deny him that. 

Not when you, and this marriage, practically took all his other hopes and dreams. 

But it’s been months since then, since your marriage, and although you’re technically newly weds, nothing within your relationship with Ingram has really changed since school days. 

Especially when there were more pressing things to focus on then married life. 

It seemed like Edelgard and the Empire were closing in, unwilling to give the Alliance any chance to breathe. 

And every day it felt like there was more infighting, more parts of the Leicester Alliance who seemed to think rolling over and showing their belly to the Empire would somehow be better for them then fighting the threat. 

“We’ve already evacuated the area,” 

You listen with pride as Ingram explains the plan he and Claude had come up with. 

He was right when he said he was needed. 

There was no doubt about it, Ingram was the only person in all of Fodlan, possibly the world, with enough tactical brilliance to match that of Claude, making the two a perfect team when it came to scheming. 

It’s hard not to be proud of him. 

He was part of the whole reason the Alliance still had a leg in this race. 

“So we’ll cause an explosion in the mountains here, causing a rock slide.”

He’s grinning. That smile full of intense pride at what he’s happened to think of, aware of his intelligence and what he’s accomplished. 

“That’ll knock out a chunk of the forces, then we swoop in and knock out the stragglers.” That fire in his eyes, the confidence, it successfully turned up the over exhausted, hopeless feeling that had begun to take over the Alliance’s soldiers. 

“Me, Claude, Hilda-”   
  
“Oh come on!”

  
“Raphael,and Marianne will go.” 

Wait.

“What about-”   
  
Ingram doesn’t let you finish your question. The look he gives you, the narrowing of his eyes, the anger.

It’s almost enough to scare you. 

His voice doesn’t change though, despite the intense glare he’s giving you. 

“It’s good not to take everyone, in case something happens here.”

“____ can take my spot!” Hilda tries to offer, but is quickly given a similar look, effectively shutting her up. 

Claude seems to sense the downshift in Ingram’s mood, thankfully taking the time to adjourn the meeting. 

“That’s it everyone. Those going, we’re leaving in two hours. Do what you need until then.”   
  
Ingram barely waits for Claude to finish speaking as he bolts out the door, you only barely able to keep up with him. 

“Ingram?” 

You can’t tell where he’s going, or where he’s trying to go. He’s not heading to the makeshift bedroom the two of you have shared while in Derdriu.

He’s turned into an abandoned hallway, devoid of anyone but the two of you, and when you reach out for him he turns on you, grabbing your wrist, pinning you to the wall. 

He was purposely  _ leading  _ you so the two of you would be alone. 

Ingram’s grip is crushing, and it scares you. 

  
He’s so strong now. 

It doesn’t surprise you. 

He’s grown so much from the underfed boy you once met.

Hell, he’d grown so much just in the year he’d spent at the Officers Academy, and he’s only grown more since the war. 

You’ve never thought about his strength before, but now it’s scary to think how easily he could crush you, if he wanted. 

“Ingram-”

No words.

He doesn’t give you a chance, warm lips smothering your own. 

It’s your first kiss. The first real kiss you’ve  _ ever  _ had, and the first kiss you’ve shared with Ingram, as even on your wedding day the two of you hadn’t sanctified the union with a kiss. 

Although you’d thought about it, occasionally, vaguely, late at night, and more often than you’d like to admit, Ingram’s kiss was nothing like you’d expected. 

He’s rough, dominating, and you let him. 

Even with all your lingering thoughts about it, you’d never realized just how much you really  _ wanted  _ to kiss Ingram.

When his tongue forces its way into your mouth, you all but moan, submitting to it. 

Ingram reacts to that though. 

He seems to stiffen, body language changing. You aren’t sure if it’s from surprise or something else, but his mouth stops moving against your own. 

When he pulls back, you watch as he licks his lips, observe the blush taking his cheeks.

“You’re not going.” He says finally. 

“I’m your husband, and I say you’re not going.” 

Just like that he’s ruined the moment by saying something where you know he’d be angry if the roles were reversed. 

“You’re going to stay here where it’s safe.”

His words are said with such finality...that you aren’t sure if you can, or should argue against him. 

And you aren’t given a chance. 

“Hey Iggy!” 

The call comes from Raphael as he turns to the hall. 

“Oh...am I interrupting something, love birds?”

He’s clearly misunderstanding the situation at hand, but it makes sense why he’d think that, you pinned to the wall, Ingram’s lips inches from your own, and well...you are married.    
  
“No, not at all.” 

Ingram says curtly, pulling away from you. 

And you just stay there against the wall not sure what to do or say. 

“What did you need?”   
  


Ingram leaves you there, alone and stunned, without a second thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ingram is my OC and belongs to me btw!
> 
> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
